


Late Night Snack

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: One midnight at Wammy’s house, L attempts to make some hot chocolate bombs. With some help from Mello, the two bond over chocolate.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Snack

Dozens of utensils cluttered the counter in the kitchen. L’s brows were furrowed in concentration, his tongue peeked out of his mouth as he carefully poured the melted chocolate into the silicone molds.

“I’ve followed the directions correctly, I’ll have hot chocolate soon enough.”

The detective’s confidence was misplaced, the chocolate began to harden before he had a chance to put the cocoa and marshmallows inside. L’s shoulders slumped at the sight, he sighed as he dumped the chocolate in the garbage. 

“Damn, how did that happen?”

While L’s back was turned, he failed to notice the visitor that was peering over the kitchen counter. 

“What are you up to L?”

L turned at the sound of his name, no one should know he’s here. He was relieved to see Mello climbing on the stool in front of him.

“I’m making a bomb.”

Mello grinned, he appreciated that L knew he could understand his sense of humor. He glanced at the mess on the counter.

“Really? It looks like a bomb already went off in here.”

The corner of L’s mouth turned upwards as he tried to tidy the mess he’d made. 

“I’ve had to make many attempts, unfortunately that comes with a mess.”

Mello grabbed the recipe L had written on a loose sheet of paper. 

“It’s okay if you make mistakes. I know you’ll get it right! Do you want me to help?”

L pressed his thumb to his lip.

“Hmm I suppose you could help. Can you start by melting this chocolate for me?”

Mello jumped off the stool, excited that L wanted his help. He started punching numbers into the microwave.

“Sure! What else do you need me to do?”

L held the bowl of chocolate out towards Mello.

“You’ll need to put something in the microwave before you start the timer.”

Mello’s face turned bright red, he sheepishly chuckled as he took the bowl from L.

“Right, sorry.”

L grabbed the molds from the counter, he dragged his thumb across his lip as he studied the mold to find out what he was doing wrong. 

“I think the problem is judging how melted the chocolate should be before I put it inside the mold. I need you to be the judge of that. I’ll hold the molds and as soon as you decide the chocolate is ready, I’ll be waiting here for you to put the chocolate inside. Can you do that?”

“I can do that! Do you have a spoon for me to use? It’ll be easier to distribute the chocolate evenly.”

While L searched for a spoon, the microwave beeped. 

“OW! SHIT!”

The bowl clattered inside the microwave, landing dangerously close to the edge.

“Sorry L, I didn’t mean to say that in front of you. I guess I got too excited.”

L handed Mello a towel and a spoon.

“It’s alright Mello, I understand your eagerness to get this finished. I’m ready to be finished with this as well.”

Mello carefully grabbed the bowl again and started spooning chocolate into each of the slots in the mold.

“The recipe said to put these in the refrigerator and wait 5 minutes for the chocolate to set. Did you see that part L?”

“No, I’m afraid I skipped over that. I didn’t want to wait 5 minutes.”

Mello giggled as he walked towards the refrigerator and put the molds inside.

“You’ll have to wait, it won’t take long. While we wait I can tell you what Matt and I found today when we went to the park.”

“The park? That’s a pretty long walk.”

“We got bicycles for Christmas last year, remember?” Mello made air quotes as he spoke, “”Santa” gave them to us.”

L grinned at Mello’s use of air quotes around the word Santa.  _ He’s always been a skeptic. _

“What did you and Matt find?”

Mello rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a wooden puzzle shaped like a diamond. 

“We found this puzzle laying underneath one of the benches. I figured out how to put it together quicker than Matt did!” 

L studied the wooden diamond, he could see small nicks where someone had tried to force a piece where it didn’t belong.

“Interesting, how did these nicks get here?”

Mello slumped his shoulders.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I finished the puzzle quicker than Matt.”

“I did hear that, I’m proud of you Mello.”

Mello beamed with pride at the sound of L telling him he was proud. 

“Thank you, I hope to continue making you proud.”

L glanced at the clock on the wall.

“It’s been 8 minutes since we put the chocolate in the refrigerator.”

“Oh! I’ll take it out!”

Mello rushed over to the fridge and pulled the molds out. The chocolate had hardened nicely around the sphere mold.

“The recipe said I had to add another coat of chocolate before we added the cocoa. You’ll have to wait 5 more minutes.”

Now it was L’s turn to slump his shoulders.

“Fine, I suppose I can wait another five minutes.”

Mello placed the molds back into the refrigerator and grabbed the wooden puzzle to inspect the nicks L asked about earlier.

“Oh Matt did this. He wanted to beat me at putting the puzzle together but he just couldn’t do it. He said Near would have done it faster than me. I punched him in the gut for saying that.”

L grinned as he pushed his lower lip up with his index finger and his middle finger.

“I have to agree with Matt. I’d advise you not to punch me in the stomach.”

Mello scowled and slammed the puzzle on the counter, causing the pieces to break apart.

“Whatever, everyone thinks that little shit is better than me.”

“Calm down Mello, I’m only joking.”

Mello sheepishly dragged his finger across the counter and murmured a reply.

“It wasn’t funny.”

“Thanks to your outburst, I have a chance to solve the puzzle.”

A devilish grin appeared on Mello’s face.

“There’s 2 minutes left until I have to take the chocolate back out. Think you can beat my time?”

“I’m confident I will.”

L expertly placed each piece as if he’d completed this puzzle dozens of times before. As the clock drew nearer to another minute Mello became more discouraged about L failing to beat his time.

“It looks like you’re going to beat me L. I should have figured you’d get it done quicker than me.”

L placed the last piece just in time to beat Mello’s time. 

“2 minutes on your first attempt is still impressive.”

Mello nervously chuckled.

“Oh.. um yeah that’s true.”

L’s tired eyes studied Mello’s face. He decided it was best to let this one slide. After all, his chocolate bombs were calling his name. L slid off the stool he was sitting on and walked towards the fridge.

“It’s finally time to add the cocoa.”

L grabbed the molds out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. He reached for the cocoa and began adding two spoonfuls to each half of the molds. Mello sprinkled some tiny marshmallows into the molds as well.

“They look great L! I think we’ve finally did it this time. All we have to do now is seal the each of the two halves together.”

Mello carefully piped some leftover melted chocolate around the rim of each halve. Once he was satisfied with the amount of chocolate he added, he pieced the halves together to form a small sphere.

“Perfect! Now let’s warm up some milk so we can eat these!”

“I’ll take care of that.” L walked over to the oven and placed a small pot on the corner oven eye and turned the heat up. Mello grabbed some milk out of the refrigerator and handed it to L.

“What made you decide to do this yourself? You usually have Watari do all of this.”

“I told Watari he needed to get some rest. Unfortunately a few minutes after he’d went to bed I had a craving for chocolate. I didn’t want to disturb him so I decided to make something myself.”

“Are you going to make this a habit?”

L shook his head as he poured some milk into the pot. 

“No, I prefer when Watari does this for me. Besides, I won’t always have you around to save the day.”

“Do we need a successors program for Watari as well?”

A small smile formed on L’s face.

“No, no one can replace Watari.”

The milk began to bubble, signaling that the wait is finally over. The boys can test out their bombs once and for all. L retrieved some glasses from the cabinet and poured the milk into each glass. Mello held up his bomb and looked up at L with excitement in his eyes.

“Can I go first?”

“We’ll go at the same time. On the count of three. One... two... three!”

The boys plopped their bombs into their glasses of milk. The chocolate melted instantly and cocoa began to fuse with the milk. Mello peered into his glass.

“I think the marshmallows melted but otherwise this worked out well.”

L’s glass was already a quarter empty.

“You should try it Mello. It tastes great.”

Mello carefully placed his lips around the glass and tilted it back. Warm chocolate and marshmallows danced on his tastebuds. 

“I love it. Can we have another?”

“We only made two. I promise next time we’ll have Watari make us as many as we want.”

“Wow! I can’t wait for that! I’ll bring Matt along too so he can try it.”

“I’m sure Near would want some as well.”

Mello crossed his arms and huffed.

“Fine, Near can have some too.”

“Thank you for helping me Mello. I really appreciate it.”

Mello smiled as he sipped the last bit of cocoa he had left.

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed helping you.”

L’s appreciation for Mello warmed his heart more than the hot cocoa ever could.


End file.
